ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Community guidelines
Please help everyone to have a good time on PPC Wiki by following these guidelines as you contribute. Jump right in! Don't be afraid. It's not as hard as it may look, and even if you make a mistake, there's nothing you can do that can't easily be fixed. Follow the PPC Constitution. The PPC community goes beyond the wiki, and we expect our rules to be respected in all our spaces. Don't be a stranger. Please and log in to edit. If you can't, please identify yourself in your edit summary. PPC Wiki is primarily for members of the PPC, and while we welcome other people to help fix typos, broken links, and other errors, we don't like anyone we don't know messing with our characters and other brainchildren. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask! There is a lot of help all around you, including our help pages, Central forums, local admins, and staff. If you have a non-editing-related PPC question, try the PPC Posting Board. No question is too small! Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren't true, a project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. Be nice. Be respectful of each other and of people outside the community. No flaming, bad-mouthing, or casting aspersions about fanfic authors; keep your comments about the writing, not the writers. Remember, they're people, too, and they have as much right to their stories as we have to ours, no matter how poorly written they are. Keep it clean. Please keep all content to a family-friendly PG-13/T rating or lower. If the topic of an article requires you to verge into R/M territory, use the NSFW warning banner. Make thy posts legible. We are a community dedicated to good writing, and that goes for our wiki as well as our stories. We don't want our articles or Talk pages full of bad spelling and grammar. Don't plagiarize content. If you are bringing content to PPC Wiki or taking it from here, please remember to cite the authors properly. Don't assume that everything on the Internet is open for the taking. Make sure you have permission to use something before you copy it, and follow the rules for attribution when you do reuse. Everyone likes credit for their hard work! Don't feed the trolls. This means that every time you respond to those who try to ruin your work, you are giving them what they want. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with vandals. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't play games with the vandals; this only makes it more fun for them. Don't forget to have fun! Silliness is encouraged! Be entertaining and enjoy yourself! Category:Help